youngjusticefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Back to the Future
This is the first episode of Young Justice: Warfare. Plot Nightwing was researching on the super computer. Starfire silently hovered in. Starfire: Nightwing, are you alright? Nightwing: It's just that, I, we, Bruce never would of, Starfire: It is hard to lose someone you love. Nightwing: I don't know what I would do if I lost you. They lean into each other and kiss. Nightwing: Kori, I want you to be safe. You can't die on me. Starfire: We will always be together. They walk towards the kitchen room where Animal Man, Cyborg, Dark Raven, Blue Beetle, Red Devil, Red Arrow, Arsenal, Arrowete, Tigress, Mas, Monos, and everyone else on the team was for their twelve year anniversity. Flash: I can't believe we've been a team for 12 years. Red Robin: Yet Megan never fell for you. Flash: Who cares? I got my tiger. Chesire: Please, my hunk of muscle is way better then Sis's hunk of junk. Terra: Maybe my Beasty is better then all of you. Megan: Guys, stop fighting! We all know Connor is the best. Dark Raven: Girl talk. Makes me sick. Cyborg: Alright enough with the chatter. Let's get down to buisness. Due to recent spies (looks towards Bumblebee and Herald) we have find out Ocean Master is still alive. Red Star: Свет был для нас угрозу, в течение многих лет. Кто сказал, что мы можем остановить их сейчас? Animal Man: Uh, what did he just say? Nightwing: Let me translate. I learned russian and Spanish so I know what Mas and Monos are saying. Starfire: Wait, if I kiss him then I will- Nightwing: I learned it so you wouldn't. He said The Light have been a threat to us for years. Who says we can stop them now? Which is a valid point Red but we have a better stronger team now. Monos: Sí! ¡Sí! No hay manera de que podamos perder. Sí, prevalecerá! Nightwing: Exactly Mas. Monos: ??? Nighting: Sorry, Exactly Monos. Monos smiled at his leader Rocket: I think we should just go for it right now and kick their sorry as- Pantha: No, a good fighter always trains first. Wondergirl: Then how come we never see you train? Pantha: Because you aren't around when I do. Wonder Woman: I say we train. Nightwing: Any objections? Rocket: I object guys. Superman: Why? It seems reasonable. Zantanna: I agree with Rocket on this one guys. Nightwing: Fine, but we need to learn more about the Light. Cyborg: Freddy, you've been really quiet through this. What are you opinions. Captain Marvel Junior: I say we fight during our strongest but their weakness. Nightwing: Our strongest is now. But their's is also. Martian Womanhunter: Let's go for it. I mean the Light only has twenty members. Nightwing: Alright, all squadrons go! Vandal Savage: The rookies finally have enough man in them to attack us? Nightwing: We aren't rookies. We are the Justice League. Queen Bee: As if you think you can beat us. Bumblebee: Yeah we can. Cyborg: Booyah! The two sides started walk then jog then sprint into each other. Klarion attacked Red Manta and Lagoon Boy. He blasted a red beam but Lagoon Boy tackled Red Manta out of the way as they both grunted as they landed on the ground. Lex Luthor in his cyborg suit, blasted a Kryptonion ray at Super Man but Martian Womanhunter deflected it then Ravager shot bullets at his suit causing it to malfunction. TO BE COMPLETED!!! Rate in the comments.